


Проявление истинной любви

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, Snow Queen - All Media Types, Снежная Королева | The Snow Queen (1957 animated film)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freezing, Group Sex, Guro, Orgy, Other, Stabbing, beastiality, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Страсть, пышущая пламенем, таким диким и жгучим, что невозможно уйти живым. Да и хочется ли?





	Проявление истинной любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Act of True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601668) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Карета проезжала через глубь густого леса, когда Герда вдруг услышала приближение других лошадей, чьи-то крики и свист. В следующее мгновение карета остановилась, и стали слышны звуки идущего снаружи сражения и крики умирающих. Прежде чем Герда успела понять, что происходит, всё её сопровождение было вырезано. Кто-то с силой открыл дверь с той стороны, и девочка увидела нападавших. Это были отвратительного вида мужчины, от которых смердело алкоголем, одетые в рваные и грязные одежды. Всё в них было омерзительным, но хуже всего был взгляд в их глазах. Это был взгляд голодного зверя безо всякого намёка на осмысленность. И такими взглядами мужчины осматривали девочку, оценивая свою добычу. Одна мысль, что такие мерзкие люди существуют на этом свете, была тошнотворной. Но Герде некогда было выражать своё презрение, бандитам хватило секунды, чтобы классифицировать её как чрезвычайно удачную добычу, так что с хищными улыбками они бесцеремонно схватили её и вытащили из кареты. Они даже не позаботились поставить её на ноги, а просто бросили девочку на снег. Герда поднялась на колени и обнаружила себя окружённой толпой этих омерзительных людей. Они смеялись над ней и громко обсуждали, что с ней сделают. К шоку Герды среди упоминавшихся вариантов просто убить её было наименее ужасным.  
Вдруг толпа замолчала и расступилась, давая дорогу главарю. Поразительно, но это была женщина. Пожилая женщина с бородой. Её волосы были в полном беспорядке, а одежда имела столько заплаток, что казалось только из этих заплаток и состояла. Но по крайней мере она выглядела не такой дикой как мужчины. Её движения были ровными, а взгляд осмысленным. Наверное, поэтому она и была среди разбойников главарём. Герда подумала, что хотя старуха наверняка всё равно убьёт её, это будет сознательное решение, а не звериный инстинкт. Не понятно только, лучше это или хуже. Старая разбойница подошла к Герде, схватила её за запстье и подняла на уровень своих глаз, так что босые ноги девочки не доставали до земли. Старуха оказалась весьма сильна для своих лет. Она с любопытством осмотрела девочку, решая, куда бы её лучше применить. Наконец, она заговорила:  
\- Какая милая маленькая девочка, ещё и пухленькая что жирненький ягнёнок! – сказала она, словно изучая пойманное на охоте животное. – Похоже, у нас сегодня будет пир!  
Толпа ликовала. Они серьёзно собираются её съесть? Герда не могла в это поверить. Мужчины уже упоминали такой вариант, но она была уверена, что это у них просто такие шутки. Но когда заговорила старуха, Герда поняла, что та настроена весьма серьёзно. Старуха достала острый сверкающий кинжал и приставила его к горлу девочки.  
«Кай…» – думала Герда, беспомощно вися, схваченная за запястье, – «мне так жаль… в конце концов я ничего не смогла…»  
Но за мгновение до того, как старуха перерезала бы горло Герде, не пытавшейся даже защищаться, ибо уже потеряла всю надежду, произошло что-то ещё. Дочка атаманши запрыгнула ей на спину. Обхватив левой рукой шею матери, используя её как опору и угрожая кинжалом, правой рукой девочка схватила правую руку матери и потянула прочь от Герды вместе с кинжалом.  
\- Ох! – вздохнула старуха. – Что за дрянная девчонка!  
\- Она будет моей игрушкой, – объявила маленькая разбойница, будто её слова были законом, – я возьму её муфту, её хорошенькое платьице и буду играть с ней в своей постельке!  
\- Ладно! – сказала старая разбойница. – Только шею отпусти!  
Девочка отпустила мать, а та отпустила свою добычу. Герда безвольно упала на снег.  
\- Эй, а как же пир? – возмутились остальные разбойники. – Мясо этих мужиков не сравнится с маленькой девочкой.  
\- Съедим тогда Бэ, – объявила старуха, и толпа успокоилась.  
Маленькая разбойница окинула мать тяжёлым взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Она переложила свой кинжал в правую руку и подошла к своей новой игрушке.  
\- Давай, вставай, – сказала она девочке, неподвижно лежащей на снегу.  
Герда не реагировала, так что разбойнице пришлось самой поднять её на ноги. Герда слабо, но держалась на ногах.  
\- Забирайся со мной в карету, – сказала маленькая разбойница и, видя, что Герда снова не собирается двигаться, затащила её в карету силой.  
Герда не сопротивлялась. После того, как она уже распрощалась с жизнью, она ещё не отошла от шока. Только на полпути к схрону разбойников Герда поняла, что у неё может быть шанс пережить сегодняшнюю ночь. Тогда она подняла взгляд на свою спасительницу. Разбойница была одного возраста с Гердой, но имела более атлетическое телосложение и очень смуглую кожу. Волосы её были совершенно черны, как и её глаза, и она ни на секунду не выпускала из рук свой кинжал. Она выглядела опасно, но в своём роде привлекательно. Одежда девочки, хотя и выглядела такой же варварской, была весьма приличной по сравнению с остальными разбойниками, включая её мать. Похоже, ей доставалось всё лучшее.  
\- Эм… – пробормотала Герда, не зная, что сказать этой странной девочке. – Я – Герда, – всё, что пришло ей в голову.  
\- А, ты всё-таки говоришь, – отметила маленькая разбойница. – Это хорошо! Продолжай в том же духе, и может быть ты мне не наскучишь, и я не выброшу тебя после одной ночи, – она улыбалась так хитро, что Герда не могла понять, насколько она серьёзна.  
\- Меня не убьют? – прямо спросила Герда.  
\- Не волнуйся об этом, - ответила маленькая разбойница, приобняв её за талию правой рукой и пододвинувшись вплотную. – Они тебя не убьют, пока я люблю тебя, – прошептала она Герде в ухо и игриво лизнула его. – А ты, наверное, принцесса?  
\- Нет! – ответила Герда. – Ты всё не так поняла!  
\- Ха? Откуда тогда вся эта роскошная одежда? – спросила маленькая разбойница.  
\- Это долгая история… – сказала Герда.  
\- Ты удивишься, но мне нравятся долгие истории, – сказала маленькая разбойница, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. – Конечно, покуда они хорошие. И почему-то мне кажется, что твоя история очень хорошая. Так что расскажи мне всё с самого начала. У нас много времени.  
И Герда рассказала новой знакомой всю историю с самого начала и во всех подробностях. Маленькая разбойница внимательно слушала, и похоже было, что её действительно захватила история Герды. Наконец, когда Герда закончила свой рассказ, маленькая разбойница спросила:  
\- Они дали тебе всю эту роскошную одежду, но как же обувь?  
\- Они мне предлагали и обувь, но я отказалась, – ответила Герда. – Я отдала свои красные башмачки реке, чтобы она показала мне путь к Каю. Разве могу я после этого носить обувь, пока не найду его?  
\- Ты, должно быть, очень сильно его любишь, – заключила маленькая разбойница.  
\- Да, – признала Герда, ведь в своём путешествии, преодолевая все трудности, она поняла, что её чувства к Каю есть ни что иное, как то, что люди зовут любовью. – Да, я люблю его, – сказала она, и её спутница поняла, что Герда говорит со всей серьёзностью.  
\- Ясно… – сказала маленькая разбойница и на мгновение опустила взгляд, погрузившись в свои мысли. Потом она снова подняла глаза и, глядя прямо в глаза своей новой игрушке, сказала решительно: – Я не позволю им тебя убить. Я лучше сама тебя убью!  
И прежде чем Герда могла ответить, маленькая разбойница обняла её и поцеловала в губы. Герда была слишком ошарашена, чтобы сопротивляться, но когда через мгновение пришла в себя, но к собственному удивлению обнаружила, что сопротивляться она больше и не хочет. Было так тепло и нежно, что Герда просто закрыла глаза и позволила себе наслаждаться ощущением. Пусть даже эта чернявая девочка держала кинжал за спиной у Герды, почему-то в её объятьях она чувствовала себя в безопасности, могла наконец расслабиться и позволить себе забыть все свои заботы, хотя бы ненадолго. Она чувствовала себя почти что… дома. Герда не успела заметить, как уже мирно спала на коленях у маленькой разбойницы, которая нежно поглаживала своей тёплой рукой её прелестные золотые волосы. На лицах у обеих девочек были безмятежные улыбки, какие не посещали их уже давно.

Когда карета прибыла к схрону разбойников, на улице уже темнело. Схрон оказался старым разрушенным замком. Разбойники поселились в нескольких оставшихся целыми комнатах. Пусть это были лишь руины, но всё-таки это был настоящий замок, который был намного роскошнее представлений Герды о бандитских схронах. В нём были просторные комнаты и даже некоторые украшения: и оставшиеся от замка, и «приобретённые» самими разбойниками.  
\- Ну и кто из нас принцесса? – сказала Герда. – Мало того, что банда не смеет тебе перечить, так ты ещё и живёшь в настоящем замке.  
\- И правда, я разбойничья принцесса, – игриво ответила чернавка. – А члены королевских семей женятся на равных по статусу. Вот я и надеялась, что ты тоже принцесса.  
\- Так что же, если я не принцесса, то не гожусь для тебя? – спросила Герда. «И почему я так спрашиваю, будто мне не безразлично, что она обо мне думает», – подумала Герда, – «ведь моё сердце принаджелит лишь Каю… верно?»  
\- Принцесса ты или нет, но когда ты рассказала мне свою историю… похоже, я по уши втрескалась в тебя словно маленькая девочка… впрочем, ведь так и есть.  
Разбойница говорила о любви гораздо легче, чем Герда, почти игриво. Но это не было для неё игрой. Может, сначала, когда она прижималась к Герде в карете и лизнула её ухо, это не было совсем серьёзно. Но потом, после разговора, когда она посмотрела Герде в глаза за мгновение до неожиданного поцелуя, её чёрные глаза пылали пламенем, которое до сих пор разгоралось сильнее при каждом её взгляде на Герду. Пламя такое горячее, Герде казалось, она расплавится под взглядом своей пленительницы. Такая любовь… она никогда не отпустит Герду. Но почему, почему же Герде было от этого так спокойно? Разве ей не нужно было искать Кая? Хотя не то, чтобы у неё были какие-то зацепки где искать.  
Маленькая разбойница провела Герду в свою комнату. Ей было далеко до настоящих покоев принцессы. Постель состояла из соломенного матраса да куска рогожи вместо одеяла. Правда, она была неожиданно аккуратной. Но что больше всего удивило Герду, это что у маленькой разбойницы были питомцы. Множество голубей и один олень. Все они жили в той же комнате. Птицы были за решёткой в дырке в стене, где были несколько жёрдочек, на которых они могли сидеть. У оленя был яркий медный ошейник, за который он был привязан к каменной колонне.  
Одна из стен комнаты была стеной печки, так что комната разбойничьей принцессы была самой тёплой после кухни. Герде стало даже слишком жарко, когда бандиты принялись за готовку для предстоящего пира. Маленькая разбойница, видимо, тоже это почувствовала, так как без какого-либо предупреждения сняла своё платье. Оказалось, что под ним не было никакой другой одежды, так что разувшись чернавка оказалась совершенно обнажённой, только всё ещё держала в правой руке кинжал. Герда не могла отвести взгляд от тела разбойницы. Смуглая кожа и спортивная фигура, блестящая от пота… всё это расходилось с представлениями Герды о девичьей красоте, но почему же, почему она была так привлекательна?  
\- Ты тоже раздевайся! – велела разбойничья принцесса. Пока она сама раздевалась, то не обращала внимания на Герду и стояла более-менее боком. Теперь, отдавая приказ, она встала в соответствующую позу. Она открыто повернулась к Герде лицом, ноги на ширине плеч, левая рука на талии, правой она держала кинжал, которым указывала на Герду, глаза её горели привычным огнём. В мгновение её обыденная домашняя нагота стала гордой и царственной. Герда никогда бы не подумала, что полная нагота может дать такую властность, на которую не способны никакие роскошные платья и короны. Но именно так было с этой чернавкой, будто платье, что до сего момента было на ней, лишь скрывало её истинное величие. Все короли и королевы мира прилагая все свои старания не могли бы вызвать у своих подданных такой трепет, какой удавался этой маленькой девочке естественно безо всяких усилий. Точно ли она была лишь разбойничьей принцессой, или же богиней? Богиня дикой природы, такая же безжалостная и величественная, стояла перед Гердой во всей своей нагой красе. Температура в комнате не поднялась, но вдруг стало намного жарче.  
\- Всё-таки вся эта роскошная одежда теперь моя, и я не хочу, чтобы она пропиталась потом!  
\- А… да…   
И впрямь, одетая в зимнюю одежду в такой жаркой комнате, Герда уже изрядно вспотела, и с каждым проходящим мгновением ситуация не улучшалась. Это не говоря о том, что властная нагота разбойничьей принцессы делала одетость Герды в сравнении казаться принижающей и даже унизительной. Если Герда собиралась оставаться в этой комнате, придётся раздеться. Под пристальным взглядом чернавки, Герда сняла свои одежды одну за другой и аккуратно развесила их на верёвке вдоль стены печки, где уже висело платье маленькой разбойницы. Герда осталась в одних панталонах.  
\- Так не пойдёт, – сказала хозяйка комнаты. – Я сказала раздевайся, вот и раздевайся полностью.  
Что ж, пока кинжал в руках у разбойницы, Герда была не в том положении, чтобы неповиноваться. Несколько смущённо, но она-таки разделась догола. Она сжала бёдра и пыталась прикрыться руками, но маленькая разбойница подошла и жестом велела Герде открыться. Герда повиновалась и разбойничья принцесса стала медленно ходить вокруг неё кругами, оглядывая каждую дюйм её тела, подходя всё ближе и ближе.  
\- Ты так перкрасна, – прошептала чернавка, подойдя так близко сзади, что Герда чувствовала на своей шее её тяжёлое дыхание.  
Маленькая разбойница не смогла удержаться и обняла Герду сзади, прижавшись своей детской грудью, к спине своей новой игрушки, а левой рукой исследуя её тело, в то время как правая рука держала кинжал у горла Герды. Тело чернавки было очень горячим, но это ощущение было приятным. Вскоре Герда уже не тряслась от стыда и страха, а наслаждалась прикосновениями разбойницы и сладким туманом в голове, который оно приносило. Маленькая разбойница опустила руку к щёлочке Герды, обнаружив её горячей и влажной. Она довольно улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Давай продолжим в постели.  
\- Но все же смотрят… – ответила Герда, смущённо оглядываясь на оленя и голубей.  
\- Ну и пусть смотрят, – сказала маленькая разбойница и повела Герду в постель.  
Герда послушно последовала за ней и только спросила:  
\- Ты кинжал и в постели не выпустишь из рук?  
\- Особенно в постели, – ответила разбойница. – Из него выходит отличная игрушка.  
Прежде, чем Герда успела задаться вопросом, что за игрушка выходит из кинжала в постели, маленькая разбойница набросилась на её щёлочку своим языком, и вопрос отошёл на задний план очистившегося от мыслей разума Герды, которая могла лишь выгибать спину и стонать от удовольствия. Маленькая разбойница проворно орудовала языком, и Герда вскоре почувствовала, что сейчас кончит, но за мгновение до этого разбойница остановилась и подняла взгляд на свою любовницу.  
\- Нет! Не останавливайся! – просила Герда, отчаянно ища столь бесцеремонно прерванного наслаждения.  
\- О, ты уже умоляешь меня довести тебя до оргазма, – дразня сказала маленькая разбойница. – А как же твои чувства к Каю?  
\- Конечно, я его люблю, – ответила Герда. – Но мне было так хорошо, пожалуйста…  
\- Ну хорошо, – сказала маленькая разбойница. – Но так нечестно, если ты одна получаешь удовольствие, так что воспользуемся вот этим, – она показала Герде кинжал.  
\- Что ты собираешься с ним делать? – спросила Герда, нервно глядя на острое лезвие.  
\- Увидишь, – сказала маленькая разбойница, снова хитро улыбнувшись.  
Она встала на колени над Гердой, так что златовласка могла видеть её щёлку, текущую от возбуждения и предвосхищения. Она приставила кинжал рукояткой к своей щёлочке и стала засовывать внутрь. Предмет всё равно был толстоват даже для её конечно совсем уже не детской щёлочки, зря только круги перед лесом нарезали, так что приходилось толкать его туда-сюда, чтобы постепенно засунуть глубже. От такой стимуляции маленькая разбойница стонала и извивалась от удовольствия, почти даже достигая оргазма, но тогда она специально останавливалась, чтобы не кончить до того, как начнётся самое интересное. Герда с трепетом смотрела, как постепенно вся рукоятка исчезла внутри щёлки чернавки, оставляя снаружи лишь гарду и опасно выступающей клинок.  
Маленькая разбойница затем осторожно легла поверх своей любовницы, и Герда поняла, что её сейчас будут трахать кинжалом. Это, конечно, очень возбуждало, но гораздо сильнее всё-таки пугало. Настолько пугало, что в оцепенении Герда не могла даже пошевелиться и попытаться оттолкнуть чернявую девочку. Она могла лишь в страхе закрыть глаза, а когда почувствовала острую боль от проникающего ей в щёлку клинка, Герда завизжала что есть мочи и продолжала визжать и визжать пока клинок двигался внутри неё туда-сюда. Но пока маленькая разбойница продолжала уничтожать внутренности Герды, её потное тело прижатое к телу Герды пылало таким приятным жаром, а её объятья были такими заботливыми и любящими, что Герда невольно нашла в них утешение. Герда и сама не заметила, как продолжая визжать и рыдать от боли, она отпустила яростно сжимаемую рогожу и сама обняла чернавку. Она даже сомкнула ноги за бёдрами любовницы и сама стала двигать бёдрами навстречу, и чем сильнее она прижилась к разбойнице, тем больше чувствовала себя в безопасности и забывала о боли. Как такое возможно, что калеча и скорее всего убивая её, чернавка в то же время так любяще утешала её, что Герда была готова принять каждую каплю этой боли? Этот горько-сладкий контраст пылал такой страстью, что вскоре Герда возбудилась несмотря на боль.  
Что же до маленькой разбойницы, рыдания и крики боли Герды и без того чрезмерно возбуждали её, но когда златовласка стала к ней прижиматься, стало совершенно невозможно удержаться. Маленькая разбойница пылала страстью, чувствуя себя пламенем, она стала совершать фрикции со всей силой и скоростью словно дикий зверь и вскоре бурно кончила. Она обессиленно упала всем своим весом на свою любовницу, и по её трепету довольно поняла, что та тоже кончила.  
Придя в чувство после оргазма разбойница вытащила клинок из щёлочки Герды и легла на спину рядом. Потом она вытащила кинжал из собственной щёлочки и взяла его в руку как обычно. Герда истекала кровью, у неё был туман в голове, она была покрыта потом, ей было жарко, дыхание её было тяжёлым, а щёлка невыносимо болела, но покуда рядом с ней лежала эта чернавка, ей было уютно. Она задумалась, как скоро умрёт от потери крови. Минуты это будут или часы, но они будут счастливыми. В конце концов она не смогла найти Кая, но это с самого начала было безнадёжно, и она определённо сделала всё, что было в её силах… так что она заслужила такую смерть, приятную и тёплую, от рук кого-то кто любил её так страстно, что не мог позволить жить при том, что её сердце принадлежало другому. Вот, значит, как закончится её путешествие. Что ж, неплохо. Весьма неплохо.

В свои последние минуты Герда искала прикосновения руки любовницы. Она дотронулась до предплечья чернавки и проследовало вдоль руки до ладони, где нащупала кинжал, которым разбойничья принцесса так любяще её убила… стоп, минуточку… Герда осторожно ощупала кинжал, проследовав рукой к его клинку. Он был, естественно, окровавлен, но на ощупь это была не сталь… кожа?.. что? Герда поднялась в сидячее положение и посмотрела на кинжал. Он был должным образом спрятан в ножны. Гержа посмотрела себе между ног. Там была уже не аккуратная щёлочка, а дырочка, ещё не оправившаяся от вторжения такого большого предмета, присутствовало и некоторое количество крови, но она не была изрезана в клочья как полагала Герда. Итак, какой из этого всего вывод? В голове Герды ещё был туман, так что ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять: маленькая разбойница вложила кинжал в ножны, прежде чем трахать им Герду, это всё ещё было очень больно для её девственной киски и, конечно, пролилась её девственная кровь, но на самом деле она вовсе не была ранена и уж тем более не умирала.  
\- Ах ты мелкая засранка! – прокричала Герда. – Так он был в ножнах?  
Маленькая разбойница разразилась смехом, хотя её дыхание ещё было тяжёлым, так что и смех вышел неровным.  
\- Это не смешно, знаешь ли! Я думала, что умру! – пожаловалась Герда.  
Но чернавка лишь смеялась и смеялась, пока не кончился воздух в лёгких, а потом перевела дыхание и продолжила смеяться. Герде ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать, пока её любовница устанет смеяться.  
\- Ах, прости, – наконец сказала маленькая разбойница, она тоже села на постели и вытерла слёзы, навернувшиеся на глаза от усердного смеха. – Я так с каждой новой девочкой делаю, и это никогда не надоедает.  
\- Значит, были и другие, а? – отметила Герда.  
\- Ревнуем что ли? – дразня сказала маленькая разбойница.  
\- И вовсе нет! – возразила Герда. – Просто интересно, что с ними стало.  
\- Я их убила, – прозаично ответила разбойничья принцесса. – Как и тебя однажды убью.  
Герда обняла чернявую девочку и нежно прошептала ей на ухо:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ха? – маленькая разбойница была, мягко говоря, удивлена подобной реакции.  
\- Ты никогда не позволишь другим убить твою любовницу, верно? – отметила Герда. – Так что я чувствую себя в безопасности.  
\- Глупая девочка, – прошептала маленькая разбойница сквозь вдруг нахлынувшие слёзы, возвращая объятья Герды. – Почему ты заставляешь меня влюбляться в тебя снова и снова?

В комнату вошла атаманша и застала двух девочек радостно обнимающимися в постели, не обращая внимания на жару и пот.  
\- Развлекаешься со своей новой игрушкой, а? – прокомментировала старуха. – Не забудь о пире. Скоро будет пора готовить главное блюдо.  
Не дожидаясь ответа она вернулась обратно на кухню.  
\- Ага, главное блюдо… – повторила маленькая разбойница и её пламенные чёрные глаза вдруг наполнились грустью.  
\- Что-то не так? – заботливо спросила Герда.  
\- Ничего такого, – ответила маленькая разбойница, вставая с постели. – Пойдём, – сказала она, проходя глубже в комнату. Герда тоже поднялась и молча последовала за ней.  
\- Знакомься, – сказала маленькая разбойница, подходя к своему оленю. – Мы выросли вместе, так что он – лучшее подобие друга, что у меня есть.  
\- Привет, – сказала оленю Герда, слегка смущаясь, ибо он видел всё, что происходило в комнате. – Меня зовут Герда.  
\- А меня – Бэ, – ответил олень.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Бэ, – сказала Герда и вдруг поняла: – Погоди минутку… твоя мать вроде говорила, что вместо меня съедят Бэ? – взволнованно спросила она свою любовницу.  
\- Говорила, – подтвердила маленькая разбойница. – Надеюсь ты ценишь, что я для тебя делаю – позволяю им съесть моего самого драгоценного питомца.  
\- Это неправильно! – запротестовала Герда. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то страдал из-за меня… и я не хочу, чтобы ты теряла друга!  
\- Всё хорошо, - сказал Бэ. – Меня всё равно бы съели рано или поздно. Я только рад, что хозяйка нашла кого-то, кого полюбила так сильно, что готова пожертвовать мной ради своей любви.  
\- Ты его слышала, – сказала маленькая разбойница Герде. – Теперь я его убью, чтобы этого не сделали они. Смотри внимательно, Герда, однажды я сделаю то же для тебя.  
\- Погоди! – Герда остановила любовницу, кода та уже поднесла кинжал к горлу оленя. – Должно быть что-то… что угодно, что мы могли бы сделать для этого бедного создания.  
\- Ну, может быть… – неуверенно заговорил Бэ.  
\- Да, да! – Герда призывала его высказаться, удерживая руку чернавки с кинжалом в стороне от его шеи. – Что угодно, только скажи.  
\- Честно говоря, глядя на вас двоих я порядком возбудился, – признал Бэ. – Было бы обидно умереть неудовлетворённым…  
\- Ну же, Герда, не слушай его, – сказала маленькая разбойница, поражённая такой просьбой от её питомца. – В конце концов, он всего лишь зверь, он просто следует своим животным инстинктам…  
Игнорируя свою люлвница, Герда посмотрела на огромный стояк Бэ.  
\- И правда, – сочувственно сказала она. – Если это поможет уменьшить твои страдания, я с радостью это сделаю.  
\- Ты – что? – маленькая разбойница поразилась ещё сильнее. – Ты серьёзно собираешься трахаться с оленем? Я-то думала, это я здесь извращенка!  
Но Герда лишь опустилась на колени под оленем и нежно взяла его пульсирующий член своими маленькими ручками.  
\- Такой большой, – сказала она с искренним восхищением. Она наклонилась к члену и прильнула к нему щекой. – И горячий, – добавила Герда.  
Птицы обратили внимание на происходящее.  
\- Смотрите, смотрите! – чирикали они. – Это человеческая девчонка, и она будет спариваться с оленем!  
Маленькая разбойница могла лишь поражённо смотреть, как её златовласая игрушка ласково ублажает член оленя. Герда любяще поцеловала кончик, а потом стала облизывать головку. Бэ мурчал от удовольствия. Недостаток опыта Герды с лихвой компенсировался её полнейшей самоотверженностью в деле утешения бедного животного, обречённого стать сегодняшним главным блюдом. Вскоре от стимуляции член Бэ стал ещё больше. И к шоку чернавки оказалось, что Герда только подготавливалась к главному событию, и убедившись, что член в полной боевой готовности, она сменила позу и встала на четвереньки под оленем. Она протянулась одной рукой к члену Бэ и направила его к своей щёлочке.  
\- Стой! – закричала разбойничья принцесса. – У тебя наверняка и так до сих пор там всё болит!  
\- Болит, – подтвердила Герда, – но это ничего.  
Как только Бэ почувствовал вход кончиком члена, то вставил его одним резким движением. Герда взвизгнула от боли.  
\- Она это делает, она действительно это делает! – продолжали чирикать птицы.  
\- Ладно, хватит уже! – решила маленькая разбойница. – Прекрати немедленно! – приказала она, тыча кинжалом в оленя.  
\- Нет… – ответила Герда сквозь боль. – Я в порядке…  
Бэ не мог больше сдерживать себя и принялся вколачивать свой член в Герду, извлекая из неё крики боли. Орган оленя был слишком большим для девочки, его кончик легко проник сквозь шейку матки в самую её утробу.  
\- Коль скоро… ему от этого… лучше… то и я рада… – произнесла Герда сквозь слёзы, пока с каждой фрикцией член Бэ входил и выходил из утробы девочки, раздалбливая шейку матки.  
Чернавка озадаченно опустила кинжал и вгляделась в лицо своей игрушки. Герде было очень больно, слёзы ручьём лились из глаз, но в то же время она улыбалась и сияла искренним счастьем. Её не волновала собственная боль, если она могла утешить страдающего.  
\- Кто же ты такая… – поражённо произнесла маленькая разбойница, глядя на то как Герда счастливо переносила боль ради удовольствия Бэ, – ангел?  
\- Я просто девочка… – ответила Герда, – которая старается изо всех сил.

\- Я сейчас кончу! – простонал Бэ, когда почувствовал приближающийся оргазм. – Пожалуйста, убей меня, когда я кончаю! – попросил он маленькую разбойницу.  
\- Уходишь с шиком, а? – прокомментировала она, отработанным движением запрыгнула на оленя и приставила кинжал к его шее. – Готова зарезать, как только скажешь, – сказала она.  
\- Кончаю! – простонал Бэ и вставил член так глубоко, как мог, упёршись в дальнюю стенку матки Герды, и мощный поток густой горячей спермы вырвался прямо в утробу девочки.  
В следующий момент разбойничья принцесса молниеносным движением перерезала глотку животного, и из него вырвался ещё один поток, красный и жидкий. От быстрой потери крови ноги Бэ ослабли, в отличие от потока спермы, его член пытался выплеснуть в Герду каждую каплю её пока ещё мог. Даже когда безжизненное тело Бэ свалилось на спину златовласке, его член продолжал извергать семя, переполнившее внутренности Герды и лившееся теперь через край.  
\- Всё кончилось, всё кончилось? – снова чирикали птицы. – Всё кончилось, всё кончилось!  
Разбойничья принцесса слезла со спины Бэ и проверила состояние своей игрушки. Герда была прижата к полу массивной тушей, сверху она была вся покрыта кровью, а снизу спермой. Чернавка подала ей руку и вытянула из-под оленя. Щёлка Герды соскользнула с всё ещё наполовину твёрдого члена с хлюпающим звуком, и на пол из неё обильно полилась сперма.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросила маленькая разбойница.  
\- Ага… – ответила Герда, ниже пояса всё тело онемело, но она решила, что жить будет. – А что с Бэ? – спросила она и глянула на тело.  
\- Судя по его ухмылке, Бэ насладился каждым моментом, – заключила чернавка. – И это… знаешь… спасибо тебе, – добавила она слегка смущённо, – я бы не смогла этого сделать.  
\- Но ты сделала ради него гораздо больше, – отметила Герда. – Ты забрала его жизнь собственными руками. Я уверена, что он этому рад. Уж я бы точно была.

\- Что ж, пора отнести его на кухню, – сказала маленькая разбойница, подходя к телу Бэ. – Помоги мне.  
\- А нам не стоит сперва одеться? – спросила Герда, но последовала за любовницей. Идти было трудно – между ног болело, но Герда не собиралась себя жалеть.  
\- Не то, чтобы у тебя была какая-либо одежда, не так ли? – усмехнувшись напомнила чернавка. – Она теперь вся моя.  
\- Оу… ладно… – неуверенно ответила Герда. – А как же ты?  
\- На кухне будет только жарче, – ответила маленькая разбойница.  
Они взяли тушу и понесли на кухню, путь до которой указывала разбойничья принцесса. Сами разбойники уже все собрались на пиршестве, ели, пили и смеялись неприятным пьяным смехом. Они оживились ещё сильнее, когда вошли две обнажённые девочки. Когда девочки отдали оленя атаманше, один из мужиков подошёл к ним и произнёс заплетающимся языком:  
\- Эй, дьвчонки, хтить рзвлечьсь?  
\- О, уже не можешь больше ждать? – усмехнулась маленькая разбойница, глядя на выпуклость в штанах мужика. – Что ж, отчего бы и не развлечься, пока главное блюдо готовится, – сказала она, стягивая его штаны и освобождая его грязный толстый член.  
Чернявая девочка игриво взяла его в рот и стала делать умелый минет. Герда поразилась:  
\- Ты что, собираешься делать это прямо рядом со своей матерью? – спросила она шёпотом, стараясь не привлекать ненужного внимания занятой готовкой старухи.  
\- Не обращай на неё внимания, – ответила маленькая разбойница, – просто присоединяйся к веселью, – она кивнула на другого мужика, стоящего рядом, уже доставшего член из штанов и тычущим им Герде в лицо.  
Герда нервно сглотнула и взяла руку чернавки в свою.  
\- Хорошо, – сказала она, чувствуя кинжал в руке любовницы, – покуда ты со мной, я не боюсь. Но… есть ли секрет, чтобы не стошнило, когда имеешь дело с такими мерзкими людьми?  
\- А ты о людях не думай, – посоветовала разбойничья принцесса, – думай только о членах.  
Герда попыталась последовать совету. Нет никаких пьяных мужиков. Перед ней только члены, сами по себе. Так почему бы с ними не развлечься? Герда решительно сомкнула губы вокруг органа и облизала его языком. Прежде, чем она довела его до оргазма, новые члены появились вокруг девочек. Похоже, маленькая разбойница не обманывала – здесь действительно становится жарче! Обе девочки приветствовали новые члены всеми своими дырочками, и вскоре их тела уже двигались сами по себе, в то время как разум растворился во всепоглощающей атмосфере раскованного секса. Они сбились со счёта, сколько раз мужики кончили в и на них, а когда они присоединились к трапезе – то и на их еду. Говоря о трапезе, когда их спросили, какую часть главного блюда они хотят, то не сговариваясь обе девочки попросили член Бэ. Поняв, что попросили одно и то же, девочки рассмеялись, а потом вместе разделили член оленя, богато приправленный спермой мужиков. Но это не означало, что им позволили оторваться от развлечений с членами, и если рты девочек были заняты едой и языками друг друга, когда они делились кусками мяса изо рта в рот, то только больше внимания доставалось оставшимся их дырочкам. Оргия продолжалась несколько часов пока все мужики не заснули от усталости и хмеля, к тому времени тела девочек были полностью покрыты спермой в несколько слоёв, и ещё больше спермы было внутри каждой их дырочки.  
\- Уже всё? – разочарованно произнесла маленькая разбойница, оглядываясь и видя валяющихся по полу кухни мужиков. – Вечно они быстро выдыхаются.  
\- И часто у вас такие пиршества? – спросила Герда, вытирая сперму с глаз. – Думаю, мне тут понравится, – добавила она, слизывая собранную сперму с пальцев и расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

С головы до ног покрытые спермой девочки вернулись в постель, чтобы наконец-то поспать. Маленькая разбойница настояла, чтобы они не смывали сперму со своих тел, впрочем, Герду не пришлось долго убеждать. Она уже знала как здорово обниматься, будучи покрытыми горячим пахучим потом, так что с густой спермой будет ещё лучше. Когда девочки улеглись и укрылись рогожей, которая здесь была вместо одеяла, чернавка нежно обняла Герду и попросила её снова рассказать свою историю.  
\- Я же говорила, что люблю хорошие истории, – напомнила она. – А твоя мне особенно понравилась. Так что расскажи её снова.  
И Герда рассказала снова о том как любила Кая и как хотела его спасти, где бы он ни был, но где его искать, она не имела ни малейшего понятия.  
\- Но мы знаем! Мы знаем! – раздались вдруг голоса – это были птицы. – Мы видели мальчишку, о котором ты говоришь! Его забрала с собой Снежная Королева!  
\- Что вы говорите?! – Герда выпрыгнула из постели и моментально подбежала к птицам. – Куда она его забрала? Как мне его найти?  
\- Куда-то на север… – ответили птицы. – Бэ знал точнее.  
\- О Боже, о Боже! – заплакала Герда. – Что же я наделала? Он мог помочь мне найти моего дорогого Кая…  
\- Эй, только не надо себя винить, – сказала подошедшая маленькая разбойница. – Это я убила Бэ, так что если хочешь кого-то винить, вини меня!  
\- Но ты же не могла знать!  
\- Ты тоже.  
Разбойничья принцесса взяла свою игрушку за плечо и привела обратно в постель. Они пытались заснуть, но сон не шёл.  
\- Что ты теперь будешь делать? – спросила наконец маленькая разбойница.  
\- Я пойду искать Кая, – ответила Герда.  
\- Если ты пойдёшь, мне придётся тебя убить, - сказала маленькая разбойница.  
\- Тогда я пойду и умру! – твёрдо сказала Герда.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, куда идти, – сказала маленькая разбойница. – Ты заблудишься и умрёшь от голода.  
\- Тогда я пойду и умру! – повторила Герда.  
\- Я отобрала у тебя всю одежду, – сказала маленькая разбойница. – Голышом среди снегов ты замёрзнешь насмерть.  
\- Тогда я пойду и умру! – снова сказала Герда. – Я с самого начала знала, что не выживу. Нет никаких шансов маленькой девочке одной отправиться в такое путешествие и в самом деле найти кого-то, не имея никаких зацепок. Я знала, что умру, не дойдя до конца. Но я всё равно пошла. Я просто не могла поступить иначе. Узнать, что Кай жив, найти хоть какую-то зацепку – это уже чудо. И я этому рада. Но я не могу остановиться. Я должна продолжать свой путь. И если это означает смерть, значит я пойду и умру.  
\- Такая любовь… – изумлённо выдохнула маленькая разбойница. – Отдать жизнь за того, кого любишь… это самое романтическое, что может случиться. Проявление истинной любви. Я всегда жаждала такой любви.  
\- Бэ сделал это ради тебя, – отметила Герда.  
\- Я знаю, – кивнула чернавка. – Я имею в виду наоборот. Я всегда мечтала полюбить кого-то так сильно, что захочу отдать ради этого человека свою жизнь. И увидев такую любовь в тебе, я сама в тебя влюбилась. Так глубоко, так отчаянно… не могу больше устоять… у тебя есть силы ещё на один раз? – маленькая разбойница кивнула на кинжал. – Только в этот раз ты сверху.  
Кинжал, который разбойничья принцесса никогда не выпускала из рук, она теперь передала Герда и смотрела, как та через боль вставляет его рукоятку в свою щёлочку, которая не знала отдыха с тех пор, как потеряла девственность несколько часов назад.  
\- Так-с, – сказала Герда тяжело дыша, вставив рукоятку до конца. – Теперь ножны…  
Чернавка покачала головой.  
\- Всегда было интересно, каково оно без ножен. Самое время попробовать.

Перед ошарашенным взглядом Герды маленькая разбойница раскрыла свои бёдра, приглашая клинок в свою щёлку. Герда подняла взгляд, заглянув в глаза любовницы. Всё было написано в этих пламенных чёрных глазах, не было нужды в словах. Маленькая разбойница так сильно любила Герду, что просто не могла её отпустить. Если бы Герда попыталась сбежать, чернявая девочка убила бы её без колебаний, ибо так сильно она любила её. Но это не означало, что совсем не было способа сбежать. Все разбойники спят пьяным сном и только сама разбойничья принцесса стережёт Герду. Убить её – и путь свободен. Герде никогда не приходилось убивать людей. Она не могла даже представить себе, что убьёт кого-то. Но то же касалось секса, но теперь маленькая разбойница научила её наслаждаться им. Так что покуда эта чернавка была рядом, Герда чувствовала, что сможет это сделать. Даже если убить нужно было саму разбойничью принцессу. Нет, особенно, если её. Не так давно от мысли о том, чтобы чернавка убила её собственными руками, Герда была… счастлива?.. нет, скорее даже не так, а ей было спокойно. Теперь они поменялись местами, так что Герда отлично понимала, что чувствует её любовница. Они разделяли особые узы – каждой из них была не против быть убитой другой. И маленькая разбойница выбрала сторону жертвы, чтобы Герда могла продолжить свои поиски Кая. Конечно, она на самом деле его не найдёт, а встретит свой конец среди бескрайнего снега. Обе девочки понимали это. Маленькая разбойницы могла просто сама оборвать жизнь своей игрушки, как поступала со всеми, кто был до Герды. Златовласка всё равно умрёт, так какая разница? Но история Герды глубоко тронула сердце разбойничьей принцессы. Она всегда мечтала отжать жизнь ради любимого человека. И теперь она могла не просто отдать жизнь ради своей возлюбленной Герды, но тем самым позволить Герде самой совершить такой же поступок. Это было не идеальным воплощением её мечты. Это было даже лучше идеала.

Герда направила остриё прямо в щёлочку любовницы.  
\- Полагаю, будет очень больно, – сказала она. – Мне входить медленно?  
\- Так будет только хуже, – ответила чернавка. – Лучше войти одним ударом!  
Герда кивнула и так и сделала. Нечеловеческий вопль раздался по всему замку, когда кинжал силой проложил себе путь глубоко внутрь полового органа маленькой разбойницы, разрезая его стенки. Она изо всех сил старалась не корчиться от боли, обнимая свою любовницу всеми конечностями, прижимаясь к ней своим телом так сильно, как могла. И Герда как могла утешала свою любовница, возвращая объятья и слизывая слёзы с её лица.  
\- Это можно закончить в любой момент, просто перерезав тебе глотку, – отметила Герда, видя, как сильно её любовница страдает.  
\- Двигайся… уже… – ответила чернавка, самодовольно ухмыляясь сквозь боль, – если не… двигаешься… какой же это… секс…  
Герда заставила любовницу замолчать глубоким поцелуем и стала двигаться, как та и просила, каждой фрикцией все сильнее и сильнее уничтожая щёлку чернавки, кровь хлестала на Герду и на постель. Вопли маленькой разбойницы, заглушенные губами Герды, становились стонами, а её конвульсии, тесно сдерживаемые руками Герды, становились страстными объятьями. Но с каждой фрикцией Герда чувствовала, что это становится всё менее необходимым, и в какой-то момент смогла разорвать поцелуй и расслабить хватку, так что стоны чернавки остались стонами, а объятья – объятьями.  
\- Ты что, от боли кайф ловишь что ли? – отметила Герда.  
\- А ты что, сдерживаешься что ли? – ответила маленькая разбойница с вызовом в голосе.  
\- О, ну тогда ты заплатишь за всё, что со мной сделала! – ответила Герда, принимая вызов.  
Она стала трахать чернавку вдвое сильнее, входя во вкус. Щёлка разбойничьей принцессы теперь стала не более чем зияющей кровавой раной, но Герда следила за тем, чтобы двигаться не только вперёд-назад, но и пробовать под разными углами, чтобы клинок достиг новых ещё не изрезанных мест. Герда смотрела в лицо любовницы – не испытывала непереносимую боль, но Герда знала, что чернавка этого и хотела, так что отбросила любые сомненья и вовсю наслаждалась её страданиями. Она продолжала кромсать дырочку маленькой разбойницы и в какой-то момент даже перестала следить, жива ли та ещё, в любом случае Герда была слишком возбуждена, чтобы остановиться. Наконец, стимуляция от рукоятки клинка в её собственной щёлке вместе с волнением от убийства любовницы вспыхнули бешеным оргазмом, прогоняя из разума Герды любые мысли и оставляя лишь белоснежное удовольствие.

Некоторое время спустя Герда обнаружила себя лежащей на маленькой разбойнице, клинок кинжала был ещё воткнут в дыру, когда-то бывшей половым отверстием чернавки. Герда посмотрела в глаза любовнице. Та выглядела бледной, но была ещё жива.  
\- Эй, – произнесла маленькая разбойница, зарывшись рукой в золотые волосы Герды. – Очнулась, наконец? Ну ты и кончила, несколько минут дико тряслась, а потом вдруг упала без чувств.  
\- Тебе не больно? – Герду удивил ровный голос любовницы.  
\- Больно, конечно, – признала маленькая разбойница. – Только так спать хочется, что уже всё равно… кроме того, это ведь было так весело! Спасибо. А теперь я, пожалуй, спать…  
\- Ну нет! – возразила Герда. – Ты-то ведь ещё не кончила? Я тебя так не отпущу.  
Герда отползла, так что перед её лицом была дырочка любовницы, вернее – что от неё осталось. Это было теперь кровавое месиво. Герда дотянулась до него вытянутым языком и лизнула. На языке ожидаемо ощутился вкус крови. Маленькая разбойница не реагировала, так что Герда погрузилась лицом в рану и стала лизать со всей силы и даже немного покусывать. Наконец, чернавка дёрнулась и чуть простонала.  
\- Эй, – сказала она, – раз уж ты меня в покое не оставишь, то хоть дай мне тебя тоже полизать.  
\- Конечно, – ответила Герда, отстраняясь от дырочки любовницы. Её лицо теперь было покрыто кровью, особенно вокруг рта. – Только кинжал вытащу, – сказала Герда и протянулась руками к кинжалу, всё ещё торчащему из её щёлочки.  
\- Нет, – маленькая разбойница остановила Герду, прежде чем та вытащила кинжал. – Оставь. Хочу сделать тебе полноценный минет.  
\- Ты сумасшедшая, – ответила Герда с тёплой улыбкой. – Но мне это в тебе нравится.  
Герда заняла позу 69 над чернявой девочкой и снова погрузилась лицом в кровавое месиво её дырочки. Горячая кровь, наполнявшая рот Герды, опьянял её, и она стала жевать агрессивнее, даже откусывая куски мяса и глотая их. Маленькая разбойница дрожала и стонала от приятной боли пожираемой дырки. Она приподняла голову навстречу торчащему из щёлочки Герды кинжалу и взяла в рот. Она стала лизать его, смакуя вкус собственной крови с клинка, и скоро к нему добавилась свежая кровь с её порезанных языка и щёк. Чувствуя, как её любовница жадно ублажает её смертоносный член, Герда стала двигаться навстречу, загоняя клинок в рот чернавки. Пируя останками половой дырочки любовницы, она теперь таким же образом кромсала её рот. Маленькая разбойница радостно принимала лезвие, нарезающее на куски её язык и наполняющее рот её собственной свежей кровью. Ласкать ртом «член» любимого человека было намного приятнее, чем члены мерзких мужиков. Тем временем Герда, прогрызаясь сквозь нижнюю часть своей любовницы, обнаружила каким-то образом уцелевший клитор. Она нежно взяла находку зубами и стала лизать, посылая чернавке волны удовольствия. И как только разбойничья принцесса поняла, что златовласка нашла её клитор, Герда сжала зубы и откусила его, доставив любовнице последний и лучший оргазм в её жизни.

Герда заглянула в лицо любовницы. Маленькая разбойница захлёбывалась собственной кровью, но её взгляд всё так же пылал страстной любовью. Герда не хотела видеть, как это взгляд тухнет, она хотела запомнить чернавку с огнём в глазах. Так что она потянулась за кинжалом в своей щёлке. Она не стала заморачиваться должным образом вытягивая его за гарду, чтобы достать до рукоятки, вместо этого она просто взялась руками за клинок и вытянула кинжал, изрезав себе ладони. Она слизала немного крови со своих рук, а потом направила кинжал в левый глаз любовницы. Маленькая разбойница кивнула, радушно приглашая смерть, и Герда воткнула кинжал ей в глаз на всю глубину, потом быстро вытащила и воткнула в другой глаз, прежде чем он успел погаснуть. Вот… безжизненное тело лежало перед златовлаской, уставившись в ничто пустыми глазницами, всё лицо и пах покрыты кровью. Герда поняла, что и сама, должно быть, выглядит не лучше, разве что кроме глаз. Герда достала кинжал из правой глазницы любовницы и поднялась с постели. Время использовать шанс и бежать.

Но не успела Герда ступить и шага, как встретилась взглядом с атаманшей, стоявшей в дверном проёме. Обе озадаченно глядели друг на дружку с секунду, прежде чем старуха поняла, что видит: её дочь мертва, пленница держит кровавый кинжал. Старуха кинулась на Герду, но девочка выставила её навстречу кинжал, и старуха остановилась, не уверенная, что в своём преклонном возрасте, усугублённым нетрезвым состоянием, сможет в одиночку одолеть молодую здоровую девочку. Тогда она выбежала из комнаты в поисках подкрепления. У Герды не оставалось выхода, кроме как бежать сию секунду, некогда было умыться или одеться. Герда бежала наружу, молясь, что правильно запомнила дорогу сквозь замок и что не встретит по пути разбойников. В конце концов пару разбойников она-таки встретила, но они были мертвецки пьяны, и Герда не сбавляя шагу перепрыгнула через спящие тела. Наконец, она выбралась наружу.

Одна среди снежной тайги, покрытая лишь телесными жидкостями, а именно блестящей корочкой засохшей спермы, неприятно стягивающей кожу, каплями пота, делающими каждое лёгкое дуновение прохладного ветерка пробирающим до костей, и кровью, благодаря которой выследить её не представляло труда. Пусть даже так, храбрая девочка с золотыми волосами собрала все свои силы и выдвинулась в морозную тьму, не представляя, куда ей идти, лишь пытаясь убраться подальше от схрона разбойников. Она бежала и бежала по лесу, пока не осталось больше сил бежать. Тогда она продолжила путь шагом, прорезаясь сквозь доходивший до колен снег босыми ногами.  
\- Кай… я иду к тебе… – думала Герда, и мысли о Кае давали ей сил продолжать свой путь.  
А когда этих мыслей стало мало, она сжала кинжал, что всё ещё держала в руках, и подумала:  
\- Маленькая разбойница, чьего имени я даже не знаю… и ради тебя тоже, я никогда не перестану искать Кая… пока не умру…  
И от мыслей о чернявой девочке, ставшей её любовницей, Герде стало чуточку теплее. Но всё равно было невыносимо холодно. И чем дальше шла Герда, тем холоднее становилось.  
\- Что ж, наверное это хороший знак, – она пыталась думать позитивно, насколько позволяла ситуация, – раз становится холоднее, значит я иду на север, где и стоит искать Кая.

Лес становился реже, но снега становилось всё больше. Наконец, Герда дошла до границы леса и перед ней простиралась снежная равнина до самого горизонта. Снег уже доходил до пояса. Она продолжала идти. Ветер усиливался и дуо Герде прямо в лицо, с ним пришла пурга, снежинки резали обнажённую кожу девочки. Прикрыв глаза рукой, она продолжала идти. Герда устала. Ей было холодно и она очень устала. Она не чувствовала больше ступней, но продолжала идти. Вперёд, на север. Кай где-то там. Лес, единственный ориентир, исчез за горизонтом сзади, и звёзд было не видно из-за пурги, которая также заметала следы Герды за секунды, пусть даже они были глубиной в половину её тела. И где теперь север? Герда не знала, она просто продолжала идти, потому что должна была идти. Она не чувствовала ног ниже колен, идти так было сложно, но она продолжала идти. Она уже зашла так далеко, может быть ещё немножко и Кай будет за следующим углом? Только не было посреди тундры углов.

Так устала… Герде отчаянно нужен был отдых. Всего на секунду, она остановится всего на секунду, а потом пойдёт дальше. Она уже совсем не чувствовала ног, а так далеко не пройдёшь, правильно? Нужно было что-то с этим делать, может растереть ноги. Правильно! Она остановится только ради того, чтобы иметь возможность идти дальше. В этом нет ничего такого. Наоборот, это единственное верное решение. Убедив себя, Герда остановилась. Она сама не могла бы сказать, понимала ли она, что это конец. Она лишь была уверена, что ничего не могла с этим поделать. Её тело отказывалось делать ещё хоть шаг, пока не отдохнёт. Герда села на наст и осмотрела свои бёдра. Такой бледный цвет не предвещал ничего хорошего. Она стала растирать бёдра ладонями, но даже не чувствовала собственного прикосновения. Но сидеть было хорошо. Это блаженное чувство отдыха после полного изнеможения. Герда и сама не заметила, как оно захватило над ней контроль, и она улеглась на наст. Она даже не свернулась в клубок, просто раскинулась на спине.  
Ветер принёс снежинки на её тело. Они не таяли. Так забавно. Герда закрыла глаза. Ветер приносил ещё снега, заботливо укрывая им её нагое тело. Герда не могла помешать стремительно навалившемуся сну. Ей даже снились сны.  
Кай… она сделала всё возможное, чтобы найти его… прямо сейчас она отдавала ради него свою жизнь… интересно, ждёт ли он её, или давно забыл о ней?.. это и не важно… главное, что она сделала то, что должна была сдедать… до конца… конец… звучит вовсе не плохо… очень даже хорошо… её путешествие подошло к концу… время отдохнуть… вечно…  
Маленькая разбойница… Герда впервые видела такую страсть… что ж, первый раз был и последним. Герда крепко сжимала кинжал. Ещё разок… ещё разочек хотела она побыть вместе с чернавкой. Движения давались нелегко, Герда была на грани сна, но она собрала всю оставшуюся волю и направила кинжал в свою ещё недавно девственную щёлку. И вставила кинжал. Боли не было. Был лишь жар, жгучий жар в разрезанной щёлочке, но в следующее мгновение жар разлился по всему телу приятным теплом. Ах… не честно… когда ты так устала и когда так приятно тепло… нельзя просто так не провалиться в сон. Хватка Герды ослабла, а на её лице проявилась блаженная улыбка, на века сохранённая северными морозами.


End file.
